Grief Of Agony
by lilbee17
Summary: Tyson just discovered he has a little sister, shocking huh? They need a new member for the next Tourney and she is their only hope. Kai starts to feel this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, what can it be? Love or Sympathy? KaixOC
1. Intro

Grief of Agony

Family secrets are hidden once again, but this time its for a good reason. Tyson was just told by his grandfather that Hiro is not the only sibling he has, confusing the hell out of him. He didnt know there was more grangers out there in the world other than himself, grandpa and Hiro.

" What do you mean Grandpa? ", Tyson asked.

" Dude, you listening? I said you have another sibling, her name is Alaina Granger. She is your younger sister. " his grandpa told him.

Tyson was a bit shocked that his grandpa waited this long to tell him that, and wandering why he waited till now to tell him.

" Grandpa, why did you wait this long to tell me? How much younger is she? ", Tyson asked him.

" Dude dont freak out, I know I shouldve told you but I figured you would never meet her, but since the next big tournament is coming up, you're gonna need another team player for your team since little maxie went with the All Stars again ", his grandpa did have a point. " She is only one year younger than you man ", his grandpa finished.

Tyson really couldnt believe that he had a little sister this whole time and nobody bothered on telling him. The tournament was coming up though so he had to meet her to make their team complete. Thank god Kai, Rei and Kenny stayed with him, he didnt want to have to form a whole other team just to compete.

Later on that night, Tyson gathered the whole in the Dojo for a meeting. Kai of course sat against the wall, Rei a little ways away but sitting upright with his arms and legs crossed, and Kenny was typing on his laptop. Tyson stood against the wall, with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

" Come on Tyson, dont keep us in suspense, what is the meeting about?", Dizzi nagged.

" Guys you know that this tournament we need a new member, Daichii is back with his mom and wont be competing this year so that could leave us in a heep of trouble for this year. Grandpa told me something I know you guys wont believe because it was hard for me to believe. ", Tyson started.

Everyone looked up at him, wandering what he was going to say, even Kai was.

" So, what did he tell you? ", Kenny asked.

" Apparently thats why he decided to tell me after all these years, I have another sibling. Her name is Alaina Granger ", Tyson said, opening his eyes.

Everyone, even Kai, looked up at him with weird looks on their faces. They couldnt believe Tyson had a sister, they didnt even know he had a brother.

" So Im guessing this sister of yours is coming here to be on our team? ", Kai asked.

" Well yeah I guess so, she must be good for Grandpa to invite her down ", Tyson answered.

" No offense Tyson but your grandpa doesnt know shit, if she isnt good then shes not blading for this team ", Kai snapped, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

Tyson grew a little annoyed and rolled his eyes.

" I have to say that Kai is right, we need someone who is good enough to be on our team, not just because they are apart of our families ", Rei said.

" Yeah I guess you're right guys, I havent even met her yet ", Tyson said.

" Well when is she flying in? We can meet her at the airport ", Kenny asked.

" She arrives tomorrow morning, around 10:00am ", Tyson answered.

" Alright then, we should be getting to bed then, early wake up call ", Rei said.

Everyone went to bed, waiting for morning to come so they could go meet Tyson's sister.

_**NICE INTRO HUH? PLEASE READ MORE! LEAVE REVIEWS!!**_


	2. Arriving

Chapter 2- Arriving

It was 9:30am, around the time the group should be leaving to pick up their new team member. Of course Tyson was sleeping in and nobody but his grandpa could wake him up.

" TYSON GET UP NOW!! ", his grandpa yelled.

" Ahhh IM UP IM UP!! ", Tyson yelled back, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

" Come on Tyson, we have to be there in 30 minutes! ", Kenny said.

Tyson quickly got up and got dressed, freshned himself up and was about to put some cologne on when Kai came into in the bathroom door frame.

" Come on Tyson, you're not going on a date, you're meeting your sister, now lets go ", Kai ordered.

" yeah Yeah, Im coming ", Tyson rolled his eyes and followed Kai.

At the Airport, they were all waiting at the gate for Alaina to come in. Tyson was of course a little nervous so he was a bit gassy, making everyone want to get away from him. Kai then pushed Tyson toward the bathroom and told him not to come out until he was done. Just then, Alaina's plane came in. A lot of people were coming out of the gate and Grandpa was waiting for her at the entrance. Finally a young girl with long black hair, a nice toned body and emerald eyes came in and smiled as Grandpa greeted her.

" Alaina, how are you home girl? ", Grandpa said, giving her a big hug.

" Fine, how about you? ", Alaina asked back.

She glanced around and saw the boys coming toward her, then looking around for her supposible look alike.

" Oh fine, I know you're looking for Tyson but he had some business to take care of. Here is the whole team though ", Grandpa said, putting his hand on her back to guide her toward them.

She was much shorter than they all expected. She came up to Rei's shoulder, Kai's collarbone and she was a bit talker than Kenny. Tyson was just coming back from the bathroom when he was her shaking hands with everyone. He ran over to her and smiled down at her.

" Hey there Alaina, my name is Tyson ", Tyson said, holding out his hand.

" Oh so you're the older look like huh? Hmmm... eyeing him we look nothing alike though ", Alaina said with a smile.

" Huh, oh yeah, you have different colored eyes ", Tyson said with a sweat drop.

" Plus she is a girl and is more toned than Tyson is ", Rei said, kinda laughing.

" Yeah thats tru...HEY! ", Tyson yelled, vein popping out of his head.

" What do you dudes and dudette say we get out of here and get Alaina home? She is probably tired ", Grandpa said, trying to lead everyone away.

They all followed him out to the car and went back home to the Dojo. When they got there, they helped Alaina get all of her luggage out of the car and into the Dojo. Tyson grabbed her a bed to sleep on and put it inbetween his and Kai's bed. Alaina was wearing a black muscle tanktop and blue cargo pants that held her beyblade and launcher in its pockets. She had somewhat of a southern accent and a type of mexican accent too. They were all sitting in the middle of the Dojo in a circle, trying to get to know their new member.

" So where did you come from Alaina? I mean, this is the first time I met you ever and im your older brother ", Tyson asked her.

" well, I came from Texas. Thats where mom moved to ", Alaina answered.

" How did you get into beyblading? ", Kenny asked her.

" Well, its a world wide sport...how else would I get into it? " Alaina asked back.

" Thats true, its very catchy when you see someone else doing it ", Rei commented.

" Yeah, kinda like Sex and alcohol. You see someone else enjoying it so you wanna join in too ", Alaina said.

All of them but Kai laughed a little.

" So ever been to a tournament? ", Tyson asked her.

" Well, not exactly. I went to some local tournaments and won a couple of them ", Alaina answered.

" So that means youre good then ", Kenny commented.

" She has to proove it, dont just go by what she says ", Kai commented back.

Everyone turned around to the sound of Kai's voice, then turned back to see the expression on Alaina's face. She had a very annoyed look on her face and looked like she was going to say something, like a comment to Kai.

" If you're up for the challenge, I'll battle you ", Alaina said and looked at Kai with a smirk on her face.

Kai looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She had her beyblade along with her launcher in little carrier that was attached to the back of her belt, like Kai's. He took a breath and then took out his blade.

" Lets go then ", Kai ordered and got up to go outside.

She followed him outside to the beydish and got on one side while Kai got on the other. The others also went outside to see the battle between Kai and Alaina. They loaded their launchers and got ready to launch.

" Just so you know, Im not going to go easy on you just because you're a girl ", Kai said.

" Oh I was going to tell you the same thing ", Alaina commented back.

" In 3-2-1, LET IT RIP! ", Rei yelled.

Both bladers launched their beyblades and they immediatly slammed into eachother...

_**PLEASE REVIEWS!!**_


	3. Wander

_**Sorry it took forever to update, Kinda lost interest until other people started to review it. Here is the 3rd Chapter!**_

Kai and Alaina had launched their blades, the blades crashing against eachother almost immediately. Alaina had to admit, she had never battled someone like Kai before, he was pretty strong and this was a challenge for her.

" Dranzer Dont Back Down! " Kai yelled at the blade, not even knowing she had a bitbeast or how strong she was. " Get Him Wolvac! Dont let me down! " she yelled at her blade. The blades had battled on for about 10 minutes, bits of the blades were starting to clip off of the blades.

" Whoa, they are going at it pretty hard. You might have to fix the blades when they are done Kenny " Tyson said to him he watched the battle. Kenny was too busy studying Alaina's bitbeast " She's got a wolf for a bitbeast, Wolvac is the name" He said to the boys who were watching. Rei was also studying Alaina and how she battled so that he may be able to battle her one of these days, Tyson was especially impressed as well, his baby sister was pretty good.

Kai and Alaina were both covered in sweat, the battle had continued on and the bits of the beyblades were flying into the air as Kai and Alaina continued battling. " Come on Wolvac! FINISH HIM OFF NOW! " She yelled, with that her blade suddenly increased in power dispite the damage it was taking and slammed into Kai's blade, making Kai smile in pleasement " Oh you're good....but not good enough. DRANZER NOW! " he yelled back, his blade sending hers back into her hand and smoke coming off of it. She had hissed in pain and dropped her blade, the broken parts of the blade had cut into her hand and cause some blood to come out of the cuts. " Well maybe not that good, she didnt beat Kai " Tyson said to Kenny, Rei shaking his head " No, you could barely beat Kai before, she was pretty good to put up a good fight " Rei said before walking over to the dish to see the damage. Kai had already put his blade back in his pocket and looked over at Alaina who was just now picking up her blade with her good hand, her left hand pretty cut up and having blood oozing down onto the ground.

" Might wanna get something on that Alaina, dont want your hand to get infected do you? " Kai asked her as he walked up to her and examined her hand " Looks like only a couple of minor cuts from your blade. Kenny will fix it up for you, now get your hand bandaged up " he ordered her as he let go of her hand and walked inside to take a shower. Shaking her head, Alaina sighed and looked at her damaged blade.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, Alaina bandaged up her hand with some help from Tyson and Kenny was busy fixing up Kai's and Alaina's blades for the next day of training. The whole time they were all hanging out in the Dojo, having sandwiches and sodas for dinner, Kai was thinking about the battle he had and how close he wouldve came to losing if he didnt think of a counter attack on her.

" So Kai, what do you think? She lost to you, so are you going to approve of her? " Tyson asked Kai in privacy, knowing he would talk if it was just the two of them. Kai sighed and looked at Tyson with a look of approval " She's pretty good, She'll do fine with us " he said to him before walking into the yard and laying on the grass to look up at the stars and the moon, a piece of grass hanging out of mouth as he rested his hands behind his head for some cushion away from the hard ground.

Alaina was basically doing the same thing, though she was on the opposite side of the yard, thinking about the battle how close she came to winning, how he just came up with that attack out of the blue was a mystery to her. Her hand was still stinging from the blade cutting into her skin, knowing it might leave scars to have a constant remembrance of how she lost to the great Kai. " _I dont know what the hell happened, but I'll make sure it doesnt happen again _" she thought to herself as the breeze picked up and she looked up at the night stars.

_**This chapter wasnt very good, but I'll make sure the next one is! Please leave reviews!**_


	4. Bad Day of Training

_**Alright here is the 4th chapter, Hope you guys enjoy it!**_

__Its been a couple of days since Alaina came into the lives of the Bladebreakers, everything seemed to be going well for the first few days of being on the team for her. She gets along with all of them, though its pretty ackward to be around Kai because she lost to him in such a weird way. Today was the day they were going to the beach for a training day, Kai was obviously running the practices since he was the capiton, but he was really on Alaina's case today because he wanted to know how she got powerful enough to almost equal with him.

" Alright, 100 Pushups, Now! " he yelled at all of them who were lined up like they were in the army. Alaina had never been worked this hard but she gave it all she had, having to take a break every now and then because she was getting overworked as well. On her 40th pushup, she started to hesitate doing the 41st one, breathing heavily and looking at the sand below her. Sweat was dripping off of her face along with her whole body, the sun beating down on her like she was sitting in an interrigation room. " 41, 42, 43....Alaina....41 " Kai nagged at her in an annoyed voice, walking till he was in front of her " Come on Lets go Alaina, unless you would rather run another mile " Kai threatned with her, though that didnt work with her at all, only made her stop completely. She sat back on her knees and slowly stood up, her vision being a little blurry and her breathing being heavy " For one thing Kai, I...am getting overworked....I need...a break " she said to him, her breath taking her voice away. " you need a break? Oh please Alaina, you're apart of the bladebreakers now, this is what they go through everyday. Get used to it " Kai scowled at her, walking down the line to the rest of them. Tyson was next to Alaina when Kai said that to her, looking at her and patting her shoulder " Come on Alaina, you can do it " he said to her calmly, making her nod and smile, continuing on with the push ups.

The rest of the training in cardio almost wore Alaina completely out, her breathing was still heavy and her face was almost beat red. The battling had started out with Rei and Kai going against eachother, Alaina and Tyson were watching.

" Come on Drigger, Take him down! " Rei yelled as Drigger attacked Dranzer with a full brunted attack. Kai smirked and shook his head " Not good enough, Dranzer attack now! " Kai yelled as well, knocking both Dranzer and Drigger out of the ring " You need to practice more " he said to Rei, shaking his head and stepping aside to let Tyson and Alaina take over the dish. " I dont know what Kai's problem is, but it seems like ever since Alaina joined the team, he's been acting like....like..." Kenny couldnt finish the sentence so Rei did so along with Dizzi " Like Tyson when he's got a big head? " they both asked. Kenny smirked and nodded to them " Yeah, like Tyson when he gets a big head " he said to them as he started to record the battle between Alaina and Tyson.

" Alright Sis you ready? " Tyson asked as he got his blade ready and looked over at Alaina, seeing that she was a little hazy. " Sure....lets go " she said to him as she got her blade in her launcher and got ready to launch. " 3-2-1 LET IT RIP! " tyson yelled, both blades going into the dish and going around the dish a couple of times before crashing into one another. During the small battle, Alaina's body had started to lose energy and her breathing got pretty heavy. " Alaina, lets go. Attack me now! " Tyson yelled at her, only get a response of her falling to her knees and resting on all fours. " Im sorry.....I cant do it right now " she said to him breathlessly. Kai shook his head and watched as her blade stopped spinning, Tyson catching his blade. " Hey You ok? " Tyson asked along with everyone else who got around her and rubbed her back to try and get her senses back " I just need to rest " she said to them before looking over to her right and seeing the familiar boots coming towards her. Kai had growled and picked up her blade, putting it in his pocket and shaking his head at her " You need tons more training. Meet me here at 5am for more training, you are going to have to get used to our ways of training before you can call yourself a bladebreaker " Kai told her, glaring down at her with his arms crossed.

Rei had stood up and looked at Kai with a evil look in his eyes " Come on Kai, take it easy on her. She just got here and you're acting like Tyson when he gets a big head " Rei said to Kai, getting a response from Tyson " hey! ". Kai shook his head and stepped closer " Go easy on her? If I went easy on her, then I would have to go easy on all of you wouldnt I? If I went easy on all of you, we wouldnt be champions. Do you want to keep that status or do you want me to walk right now? I wont be apart of a lazy ass team " Kai said to all of them, making them hang their heads low. Smirking, Kai nodded and looked down at Alaina who was still sitting on her knees " good, glad we can see straight " Kai said before crouching down in front of Alaina, making her look at him by taking ahold of her chin and looking into her eyes " 5am, be here or you can go back home " he said to her before standing up and walking back to the dojo alone.....

" Sheesh what a grouch. " Tyson complained, kneeling down on one knee beside Alaina, moving some of her hair away from her neck. " Yes, but he's right. Alaina, we'll help you though. We're a team we dont leave someone behind " Rei said to her in a comforting voice. Alaina smiled at him and nodded " Thanks guys, you know....you guys arent bad " she said to all of them as she started to stand up with Tyson's help. " I just hope he doesnt kill me tomorrow morning, its not the early morning that kills me like it does Tyson " she said to them before looking at the Ocean scenery. All of her stress of the day just melted from the sight of the Sunset on the Ocean, thinking it was one of the most beautiful scenes she's ever seen " Wow....its all worth it with an ending like that " she said to them in a softer voice, starting to get her energy back as she watched the sun go down with the rest of the boys.

_**Hope you liked it! More coming soon!**_


	5. Dont Kill Her :

_**Alright Fans, here is the next Chapter. Hope you like it!**_

__Early the next morning, Alaina thought getting up earlier than expected would get Kai in a better mood so that he would go easy on her today. Not even bothering to take a shower to wake herself up, she got some breakfast for herself and had some water before going heading off to the beach to watch the sunrise before Kai got there. Wearing a black tanktop with light blue work out shorts that showed off her soon to be toned thighs, she sat on the stairs with her bottle of water and let the ocean breeze take her hair into the air like before.

Kai had woken up and saw that she was already gone, it was about 4:30am. Rubbing his eyes and cracking his back, he walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower before grabbing some bread for breakfast and getting dressed. He wore something different today, a black muscle shirt and his blue cargo pants with his steel toe boots. Starting to go down the stairs to the beach, he saw her sitting there watching the sunrise and smirked at how she was trying to impress him. Though he had to admit, the sun was reflecting off of her like an Angel falling from the sky, he thought it was a beautiful sight. " _Damnit Kai, you're here to train her! " _He thought to himself before continuing down the stairs. " Alright Alaina, welcome to hell " he said to her with a smirk, walking past her and onto the beach. Alaina jumped from his voice and stood up immediately to follow him " Dont kill me Kai, you wont have a team mate if you do " she said to him as she followed him towards the water, wandering why he was going towards the water and not the sandy part. " Well, do what I say and you'll still be here " he said to her as he neared the water even more and stopped, turning around and looking down at her " What are we doing by the water Kai? I didnt break a bathing suit with me because I didnt know we were gonna swim " she said to him as she crossed her arms. Kai laughed a bit and got a little closer to her " Oh Im not swimming, but you are " he said to her as he grabbed her arms and started to push her into the cold water. She gasped and held herself back against him so that he wouldnt push her into the water, feeling it hit her small feet with a bitter cold feeling. " No way! Get Off of me! " she yelled at him before she gave it one last push and got out of his arms, backing away from him as her breathing quickened from the sudden shock. Kai looked at her once and shook his head " What? Afraid of the water? " he asked her, crossing his arms and stepping closer to her " Sorta " was all she said as she continued to back away from him, crossing her arms as she started to calm down. Sighing heavily, Kai stopped and shook his head again " Alright, lets get started then " he said to her before making her run 10 laps around the a small part of the beach, doing the regular sit ups and push ups before he came over to her with her blade in his hand.

After a good 2 hours of cardio, she was breathing heavily and drinking her water bottle before Kai walked up to her with her blade in his hand " Here you go, now you're going to battle me again " he said to her before walking over to the bey dish with his blade in his launcher. She took her blade from his hand and put it in her launcher and acted as if she wasnt about to pass out again. Alaina knew she had to get stronger if she wanted to get into shape and if she wanted to stay on the team with her brother. " Ready? 3-2-1 Let It Rip! " Kai yelled as he launched his blade into the dish, followed by Alaina's. " Come on Alaina, show me what you've really got! " Kai yelled at her as his blade started to grind into hers, knocking her blade against the wall and not letting up. She was pretty tired, trying to channel her energy to her blade while trying to maintane her balance as well. " Wolvac! " She yelled at her blade, transfering a sudden energy charge into her blade and knocking Kai's blade back a bit so that she may make her move. Circling around his blade, she finally made a move and almost knocked his blade out of the dish, stunning him " Oh so you are energized. We'll see about that " he said to her before making Dranzer attack back and knock her blade out of the dish completely....

Sighing heavily again, Alaina fell onto her knees and tried to get her blade before Kai did...Too late, Kai already snatched her blade and put it in his pocket. Looking down at her with disappointed eyes once again and crouching down beside her " You will report here at the same time tomorrow morning and every morning until you beat me....do you understand that? " He asked her in a cruel voice, making shivers run down her spine like she feared him in a way. Alaina didnt want to talk, so she only nodded to him, not even looking at him anymore since she was disappointed in herself. " get up " he commanded to her. Alaina didnt move, she didnt want to move in fear that he was going to make her do more workouts. Sighing, he took a hold of her arm, wrapped it around his neck and put his other arm around her waist to help her up. " Alright, lets get your energy back because Im not carrying you back like this " he said to her as he started to head near the water again. Alaina was a little bit too much into her own world that she didnt even notice that they were walking towards the water until he dropped her on the sand near by it to take off his shirt, boots and socks. However, while he was doing so, she looked up at him and blushed madly at what she was looking at beside her " Damn.....he may be an asshole but he is finer than baby hair " she thought to herself before he grabbed her arm again but this time, he picked her up bridle style and started to walk into the water. She had gasped and grabbed ahold of his shoulders as he started to walk through the water, getting deeper and deeper into it. " What are you doing Kai?! " she yelled at him as she started to struggle to get away from the water " Im gonna wake you up " He said to her before ducking both of them into the water and then coming back up. The water was freezing cold and both of them were completely soaked now, Alaina was breathing heavily and fast when they emerged from the water, one of her arms still wrapped around his shoulders while the other wiped the water off of her face. " Feel better? " he asked her with a smirk, recieving a glare " You are one heartless person " she said to him in snappy way, shaking her head " I'll take that as a yes " he said to her before turning around and walking back to the beach, dropping her in the shallow water before he walked onto the sand " come on, lets go back to the dojo before they think I killed you " he said to her, grabbing his shoes, socks and putting his shirt back on. Alaina was blushing madly once more and slowly followed after him back to the dojo.....

" Do you guys think that maybe we should go and check on Alaina? Kai mustve killed her by now " Tyson said to Kenny and Rei as they sat around the Dojo, just getting done with their training of the day. Shaking his head, Rei sat against the wall and crossed his arms. Just then, Alaina walked in first and was dripping wet from head to toe, Tyson couldnt help but laugh at what he saw along with Rei and Kenny " Whoa, what happened to you? " Tyson asked as he stood up and walked over to her " Kai nearly killed me, then revived me by throwing me into the ocean. Now if you'll excuse me, Im going to take a shower and then go on a walk " she said to him before walking past him and going into the bathroom. Kai then walked in and saw Tyson shaking his head " What? I wasnt going to carry her back so I dunked her into the ocean " he said to them before walking over to his clothes, grabbing a new pair of pants, new shirt and new socks before walking back into a room and changing out of the old clothes.

_**Thats it! More to Come! Leave Reviews!**_


End file.
